Sister Shock
Sister Shock is the second part of the Howlday Edition feature length episode of Adventures of the Ghoul Squad. Description The upcoming arrival of the first howliday has Frankie thinking about family. She decides to create herself a little sister to share her love of science. But Alivia, does not care about science – she only wants to take pictures. Summary As part of the All Monster Day celebrations, the Ghoul Squad and the other students are building floats for a parade. Fangelica and Clawdeen's little brothers help them out with the construction. Frankie watches the younger monsters play with their older sisters, and admits that she wishes she had a sibling of her own. Draculaura says all the ghouls are like her sisters, but Frankie wants a sister just like herself. She suddenly gets an idea: to make her own sister. One intense bout of mad science and some electricity later, Frankie has created a young sister, whom she brings to life and names Alivia. She celebrates the occasion by taking a selfie with her new sister. Alivia becomes fascinated with Frankie's phone. Outside, the ghouls are still working on their float, except Cleo, who is lazing around. The ghouls tell her off, and she dramatically declares that she'll build the engine. Frankie arrives and introduces Alivia to the gang. She gushes about how excited she is to spend the day with Alivia, and that she has a whole bunch of science activities to do with her. Alivia however, seems more interested in taking pictures with Frankie's phone. Frankie takes Alivia to the science lab, where she shows off various science experiments and tricks with chemicals. Alivia isn't amazined by any of them, but becomes excited when she finds an old camera. She runs off to take more pictures, much to Frankie's disappointment. The ghouls have completed their float, and Cleo boasts about how well she put together the engine. Frankie stops by, lamenting that Alivia is off taking pictures instead of spending time with her. The ghouls remind her that Alivia is forming her own opinions and interests like everyone else, and that she and Frankie can still bond, even if they have different interests. When Cleo gives her own advice, she accidentally kicks the hand brake of the float, causing it to roll down the hill out of control. Alivia sees it pass by and commandeers another float (with Deuce and his band still playing on it) to chase after Cleo. Frankie uses the Mapalogue to teleport to her. The two make it to the float, and realize its heading straight towards the human town. Frankie tries to start the engine.. only to discover Cleo never finished building the engine at all. She quickly puts it together, and with Alivia's help, shocks the engine to life and turns the float around before it hits a house. They drive back to the school, where Alivia expresses how amazed she was by Frankie saving the day with science. Frankie is impressed by the great photos Alivia took of her rescue. Finally beginning to bond, the two share a sisterly hug, accidentally shocking everyone nearby. Characters Notes Alivia Stein makes her animated debut. Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad Category:Generation 2 cartoon